Un secret inconnu à Deux
by vidackt
Summary: Un secret inconnu à Deux...HPDM


Fanfic harry potter

Drarry

Résumé : HPDM…Un secret inconnu à Deux

Pov Draco

Nous sommes en période de guerre. Mon rôle est insignifiant vu que je n'y prends pas part, en tout cas je n'en veux pas. J'ai arrêté de charrier Potter et ses amis.

Ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas fait ; ils trouvent ça bizarre mais pas Potter, c'est étrange mais je ne m'en occupe pas. Je me cache de tous, de leurs yeux enfin nous nous cachons. Pourquoi ce « nous » dirait-vous ? Parce que je protège mes sœurs, mes trois petites sœurs dans Poudlard. Elles se cachent dans ma chambre de Préfets de Serpentard. Dumbledore le sait.

Elles sont en danger si on les voit. Deux seuls elfes de maison s'occupent d'eux.

Ma sœur la plus âgée se nomme Xiela, elle a un an moins que moi ; elle a les cheveux blonds tirés en arrière par une barrette, elle rêve de chanter, elle porte toujours une robe turquoise à fines bretelles avec des chaussures à talons bleu cyan.

Elle est suivi de Xihala : elle a plusieurs tresses tressés dans des grandes bandes enroulés autour avec quelques mèches tirés sur ses yeux gris, elle porte une robe sans bretelles de couleur soleil sans chaussures. Pour finir la plus jeune de 6 ans Xierenas, le portrait caché de maman mais en plus mignonne, elle porte une chemise blanche sans manches sur un pantacourt noir sur des traverses blanches rayés de noir.

On a tous les quatre les yeux gris de Papa. C'est une des caractéristiques des Malfoy.

C'est la fin de la journée de cours.

Je m'étais égaré dans mes pensées car je n'ai pas entendue Potter arrivait et s'asseoir à côté de moi. On n'a pas parlés mais ce silence était agréable.

« C'est l'heure. » Me dit Potter.

J'ai été surpris, ça m'a fait sursauté parce que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Il s'est levé et m'a tendu la main en me souriant, un petit sourire qui vous convaincrait seulement en le regardant, j'avais seulement des papillons dans le ventre et je me suis senti rougir.

J'ai pris sa main et il m'a levé et ensuite il m'a déposé un léger baiser sur ma joue à la limite de mes lèvres. J'ai aimé ça, j'avoue, le plus bizarre c'est que je ne sais pas quand j'ai fermé les yeux. Je les ai ouvert et il me regardait en souriant encore, il m'a embrassé sur le front. Il m'a emmené avec lui devant la Grande Salle.

On s'est séparés chacun à sa table pour se cachés des autres. En sortant de la salle, Potter me suit discrètement sous sa cape.

« Les trois petits trésors sont arrivés. »

Voici mon mot de passe.

Potter entre derrière moi. Mes sœurs se jettent sur moi. J'en suis heureux. Potter est surpris parce que Xihala a percuté sa cape et ça l'a enlevé.

Les filles sont un peu terrifiées. Ah oui, j'oubliais de préciser que mes deux dernières petites sœurs sont muettes. On voit leurs mines effrayées, elles se retournent vers moi.

Je m'approche de Potter et l'entoure de mes bras, je fais quelques centimètres de moins qu'Harry. Les filles se demandent qui c'est. Je regarde Harry et ils croisent ses yeux aux miens.

« Puis-je ? »

Il hoche de la tête et je pousse ses mèches qui cachaient sa cicatrice. Les filles s'approchent et touche la cicatrice. Harry s'est assis pour que Xierenas puisse la voir aussi, moi je me change, je mets une chemise noire avec un dragon blanc dessiné dessus et un pantalon noir. Je suis pieds nus. Je m'installe sur le lit et nous discutons beaucoup. J'ai fini par m'endormir après avoir couché les filles.

Harry me serrait dans ses bras et me déposé des baisers papillons sur le visage, ça me fait rigoler, ça le surprend mais il me fait gémir en suçant le lobe de mon oreille.

Mon dieu, il y a mes sœurs, il finit par arrêter parce que mes sœurs se réveillent et que je ne tient pas à ce qu'elle voit et lui non plus apparemment.

Xiela emmène les sœurs à prendre leur douche. Harry prend mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser chastement puis plus passionné. Xiela toussote pour nous dire d'arrêter.

Ce que nous faisons par surprise mais en plus frustrés. Je vais prendre ma douche mais Harry arrive à venir derrière moi et m'embrasse tout en me déshabillant, j'en fais de même.

On atterrit dans la douche et il essaye de me prendre, je refuse et lui dit que ça me fait peur, que je ne suis pas prêt. Il accepte et pour se faire pardonner il me donne du plaisir même si je ne voulais pas.

On finit par s'embrasser et je le masturbe pour le remercier. On s'embrasse de nouveau et on s'habille.

Xierenas vient nous embêter en nous séparant à chaque fois les mains. On retourne en cours. A chaque fois que l'on trouve un coin sombre et que personne ne nous regarde, Harry me prend par surprise à chaque fois pour m'embrasser ou me déposer des baisers sur une partie du visage. Une seule fois, il m'a fait un suçon dans le cou mais pas trop voyant j'espère.

A chaque cours je sens un regard sur ma nuque. Ça me dérange un peu mais à force je me détends vite. La fin d'une journée s'annonce par un repas, c'était sans compter Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

On a entendu du grabuge ; des cris pourtant tout le monde est là excepté mes sœurs ; je panique et cours vers ma chambre, les murs s'écroulent par endroit. Xihala arrive avec du sang sur sa tête. Je cherche Xierenas et Xiela, elles sont de l'autre côté, le sol commence lui aussi à s'effondre, Xierenas s'est réfugiée dans les bras de Xiela, le sol tombe, je me souvient avoir crié mais pas de la suite.

Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. Harry m'a sauté dessus juste pour m'embrasser alors que je voulais voir mes sœurs. Je les ai vus après avoir parlé à Harry pour qu'il me raconte ce qui s'est passé.

Maintenant tout me revient en mémoire.

Le pouvoir que Harry a drainé en moi pour sauver mes sœurs, la puissance que j'ai senti et que l'on a fait déferler autour de nous puis ensuite Xiela nous a raconté comment on s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie et que l'on pouvait plus détaché ma main de celle d'Harry ni l'inverse.

Quand on est enfin seuls Harry se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Je ne le retiens pas sauf quand il veut me faire sien, il ne faut pas que je me donne à la légère cela impliquerait un enfant dans plusieurs mois et ça, il faut à tout prix que je lui en parle.

Il croit encore que j'ai peur et bien oui mais pas que ça. Ses amis sont arrivés et je n'ai pas pu lui en parler. Hermione s'est douté de quelque chose.

Pov Harry 

Ron et Hermione sont arrivés alors que Draco voulait parler, J'ai bien vu que c'était sérieux. Je l'embrasse chastement pour parler avec mes amis. Nous nous éloignons pour que Ron me parle, il est encore un peu sous le choc. Hermione nous félicite tandis que Ron est un peu plus réservé mais il accepte mon choix. Il menace quand même Draco si jamais il me fait le moindre mal il le tue.

C'est la même chose avec Blaise pour moi envers Draco. Je me prosterne devant lui et tout le monde rigole même Draco. C'est si bon de l'entendre rire joyeusement. Je lui saute dessus. Ils nous laissent seuls mais ses sœurs arrivent.

Xierenas est plutôt mignonne. Elle va directement sur les genoux à Draco. Xihala par contre viens sur les miens, elle a peut être deux ans de moins que Xiela donc trois voire quatre ans de moins que moi. Draco embrasse ses sœurs, il est heureux qu'elles n'aient rien. Xihala s'endort très vite avec Xierenas.

On les place dans le lit d'à côté. Je m'installe dans le dos de Draco pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il ne s'en plaint pas. Xiela veut nous parler et ça à l'air sérieux.

« Draco, lui en as-tu parler ?

_Non Xiela je contais le faire avant que ses amis n'arrivent. J'ai été pris de court. J'aimerais lui en parler moi-même Xiela et en privé.

_D'accord. Faites attention. (Xiela s'en va après avoir fait la bise à moi et Draco.)

_De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Tu te souviens quand tu veux me…faire tien…

Eh bien…comment dire…au plus simple… je suis un sorcier porteur.

_Qu'es-ce que c'est un sorcier porteur ?

_C'est un sorcier qui peut porter des enfants.

_Porter…des…enfants ? Ça veut dire que tu peux … tomber enceint ?

_C'est ça.

_ Alors…on pourrait avoir…des enfants…être parents ?

_ Oui c'est ça Harry. Tu ne fais que te répéter là Ha…»

Je l'ai embrassé…je suis trop heureux…je peux pas réfléchir…tout ce que je sais…c'est Draco, enfant, enceint, moi, parents…

Pov Draco 

Je l'ai senti m'embrasser, il était heureux joyeux excité. Je le ressens dans son baiser. Il me regarde avec une telle intensité dans ses yeux.

Il me caresse le visage, j'en ai des frissons.

« _Draco, es-ce que ça… tu voudrais ... tu veux bien des enfants avec moi ?

_...Quand je serai prêt Harry pas avant. Pour répondre à ta question c'est oui, je le souhaite plus que tout au monde. »

Oh que oui je souhaite en avoir de toi et de personne d'autres. Il n'arrête pas de m'embrasser, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Harry me laisse à l'infirmerie pour retourner en cours avec ses amis. Xiela est revenue plus tard pour s'occuper de Xihala et de Xierenas. A la fin de la journée j'ai pu aller me réfugier à la tour d'Astronomie.

Harry était là. Il m'a entendue et m'a ouvert ses bras, je m'y suis réfugié. On avait du silence, c'était reposant. Harry m'a recouvert de sa cape vu que je frissonnais à cause du froid. On s'est embrassés encore et encore… Même si Harry croyait que je ne comprenais pas son manège je sentais qu'il voulait me faire sien ou plutôt aller plus loin. Pourquoi pas ? Je me laisse aller. On en a bien le droit, on ne dérangera personne. Il m'a fait sien plusieurs fois en plus. Le lendemain j'étais dans un lit mais je ne sais pas lequel. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement. Rouge, je suis agressé par du rouge. Gryffondors.

Horreur pour le célèbre Draco Malfoy.

Je sens un poids se poser à côté de moi. J'ouvre encore mes pauvres yeux et je tombe sur le visage de Harry qui me sourie avec un plateau-repas.

Il m'embrasse pour me prendre dans ses bras et me mettre sur ses genoux. Ça va me permettre de ne pas avoir trop mal. Je mange avec appétit.

« Tu m'as porté jusqu'ici ?

_Oui, c'était trop tentant de te porter en princesse.

_Vraiment très drôle. Dis, ça ne te fait pas peur d'avoir un enfant ?

_Non pourquoi ?

_Je veux dire les responsabilité ne te font pas peur ? Il va falloir acheter le berceau, les couches, les biberons, la nourriture, les vêtements, chacun devra se lever la nuit l'un après l'autre pour le bercer s'il ne veut pas dormir…

_Calme-toi Draco, ça me fait peur dis comme ça mais je veux quand même un enfant. C'est la seule preuve que je saurais que j'ai fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie …et aussi…avoir trouvé l'amour.

_Harry…

_Je t'aime Draco et j'espère avoir cet enfant avec toi.

_Des._ (Je rougis, je suis embarrassé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lui dire._)

_Des ?

_J'en veux plein de toi, pas qu'un seul.

_Plein ? Là vous m'intéresser seigneur Draco. »

Il m'embrasse, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé lui dire ça comme ça.

Ce qui est fait est fait, je ne me plains pas. J'ai, pardon, nous avons un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage. On est interrompus par Ron. Il n'a pas qu'à pas être là s'il ne veut pas voir. Harry m'embrasse sur le front et part. Où ? Je n'en sais rien mais pas en cours en tout cas. Hermione est arrivé avec Mrs Pomfresh alors que je venais de finir de m'habiller. Elle vient m'ausculter pour vérifier mon état en cas où. C'est pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien durant tout ce temps. Je suis rassuré.

« C'est Harry qui as proposé ça à Mrs Pomfresh pour vos futurs enfants.

_Je m'en doute Hermione. _(C'est même plutôt rassurant). _Comme ça on pourra être rassurés Harry et moi pour les bébés.

_Il vaudrait mieux avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts dans les parages.

_Maintenant il faudra que je le cache à mes parents.

_Pourquoi ?

_Même s'ils m'aiment, il ne pourront pas me protégé s'il le savent, ça va être dur de le cacher lors des derniers mois de grossesse.

_Il existe une potion qui ne nuit pas aux bébés par contre…

_Tu devras éviter les cours de Snape et D'Hagrid mon cœur.

_Harry ! Où étais-tu ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco. Merci Hermione. _(Hermione sort)_. D'accord Draco ?

_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, du moment que je ne m'ennuie pas et que tu ne me séquestres pas.

_Proposition alléchante si ça peut te mettre en sécurité.

_Tu me séquestre, je te castre Potter.

_Tu aurais un peu de mal pour ça ?

_Pourquoi ?

_Un, je ne pourrais plus vivre ou deux, tu n'aurais plus possibilités d'avoir mes gosses à porter.

_Vu comme ça, je suis vaincu. Je me rends, je suis tout à toi. »

Pov Harry 

Phrase à ne pas dire surtout dans mon état d'esprit actuel. C'est formel, je suis Dracosexuel. Le plus merveilleux c'est la possibilité d'être de vrais parents. Je suis allé en ville cet aprèm et j'ai acheté des alliances. J'ouvre la boîte avec les alliances.

« Draco, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Draco est abasourdi mais il se reprend vite en m'enfilant ma bague pour que je lui fasse de même. On s'embrasse avec l'énergie de deux désespérés.

Je l'ai fait de nouveau mien.

On est resté dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Je ne dis rien mais je restaure sa chambre pour lui et ses sœurs pour lui faire une surprise.

Draco dort, il ressemble tellement à un ange fragile quand il dort. A un ange, mon ange.

« Mmmm …Harry…

_Je suis là Draco.

_Tu ne dors pas ?

_Comment dormir avec un ange juste à côté de moi ?

_Dors au lieu de déblatérer des âneries. »

Je le serre dans mes bras.

Les vacances sont passées. Draco étais parti au manoir. Je suis resté avec ses sœurs. Il est rentré la veille des vacances et je lui ai sautés dessus et pas qu'une fois.

« DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !!!

_Seamus ! T'as arrêté à courir si tu tiens à la vie !

_T'es sûr Ron?

_Harry, je laisse quarante-cinq minutes à ton ami avant de lui foutre la honte de sa vie.

_D'accord, à plus les gars. _(Seamus s'en va après avoir entendue Draco grogner.)_

_Harry, es-ce qu'il est parti ?

_Oui Draco, tu peux te rendormir mon dragon.

_D'accord. Merci.

_Il était pas censé lui foutre la honte de sa vie ?

_Ron laisse le dormir, il est épuisé.

_On ne se demande pas ce que vous avez fait pour.

_ Dean ! Je ne te permets pas.

_Pas besoin de ta permission.

_Laisse tomber Harry mais il faut y aller, les cours reprennent aujourd'hui dans trois heures.

_Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Draco lève-toi, il faut se préparer.

_Mmmmm…Je veux pas y aller.

_Obligé mon cœur, c'est la reprise des cours.

_Mmmmm…d'accord. Laisse moi vingt minutes encore de dodo.

_non vu que tu vas mettre des heures dans la salle de bain.

_Même pas vrai d'abord.

_Renie-le encore une fois et je te chatouille.

_Fais ça et je te boude pendant des mois.

_On s'aime trop pour ça et on ne le supporterait pas.

_Tu me connais trop pour mon propre bien.

_Tant mieux.

_Je t'aime Harry. »

On s'est levés et on a pris notre douche ensemble. On est allé manger avec les autres sans ses sœurs mais avant je l'ai emmené à sa chambre reconstruite entièrement.

Il était heureux mais pas moi parce qu'ont sera séparés et que je ne pourrai pas profiter de sa vue en train de dormir. Il est si adorable quand il dort ou quand il sourit.

Il m'embrasse et on part manger. Il vient à ma table vu que les autres serpentards ne veulent pas de lui. Il débat beaucoup avec Hermione. C'est bon signe. Nous n'avons pas de cours en commun aujourd'hui.

Je trouverai bien un moyen de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'on se croisera dans les couloirs.

C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus parfois, j'en suis ravi. La plupart c'était moi et il n'était pas contre. Le soir on a seulement dormi, jveux lui faire comprendre qu je l'aime et pas que pour le sexe. Il avait l'air plutôt ravi de cette initiative.

Il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ça. J'ai dû avoir un comportement d'obsédé alors.

Le lendemain je lui apporte son petit déjeuner au lit. Il a eu du mal à émerger.

On commence par Potion. Son parrain me charrie moins mais quand même encore un peu.

Qu'es-ce que ça va être lors de la présentation au beaux-parents ? Severus encore ça aller.

Flash back

« Aller viens Harry, il n'est pas si méchant.

_Mais Draco. _(Draco lui fait une moue super adorable)._ Bon d'accord mais bien par ce que tu me le demandes.

_Merci. (Draco l'embrasse et le tire vers les appartements de Severus Snape.) »

Harry se laisse tirer par Draco quand ils entrent. Le jeune homme blond apporte le thé.

« _Harry, Severus est mon parrain alors tu devrais te détendre. Au fait Sev, je veux te l'annoncer maintenant pour que tu ais le temps de t'en remettre, Ry m'a demander en mariage.

_(Le dit Severus qui était en train de boire une gorgée la recrache.)_

_Potter, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faite.

_Non mais… je veux vivre ma vie avec Draco aussi non je ne l'aurais pas demandé.

_Draco, l'as-tu mis au courant pour ta condition ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on en veut plein. Oh, Sev, tu aurais du couscous ?

_Pourquoi veux-tu du couscous ?

_Une soudaine envie…comme ça.

_Draco, tu es allé voir Mrs Pomfresh aujourd'hui ?

_Pas encore. Pourquoi ?_ (Harry et Snape regardent Draco comme si il était devenu fou.)_ Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?

_Draco, depuis combien de temps as-tu des envies soudaines comme ça ?

_Des envies…soudaines ?...Tu veux dire…je suis …enceint ? Enfin ?

_Il vaut mieux que nous allions voir Mrs Pomfresh pour être sûr.

_Allons-y. »

Draco n'arrête pas de répéter…_Oh, mon dieu__…__enceint__…__je suis enfin enceint_…Moi, je le tire vers l'infirmerie.

Pov Draco 

_Enceint_…_je suis enceint_…_je suis enfin enceint__…__j'arrive pas à y croire__…__Je n'ai pas conscience qu'on est arrivé à l'infirmerie et que Pompom m'ausculte__…_

« Voilà, messieurs, une bonne nouvelle pour vous messieurs Malfoy et Potter. Monsieur Malfoy est enfin enceint depuis une semaine au moins.

_Une semaine ?! Comment ça se fait que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ?

_Vous n'avez eu aucun symptôme de grossesse ?

_Seulement quelques envies…quelques fois…pas tout le temps…je n'ai pas vomi comme les femmes?

_Les grossesses masculines sont rares et différentes par certains aspects. D'après ce que je sais…

_Alors on peut savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

_Pas tout de suite monsieur Potter.

_D'accord.

_Il faudra choisir un prénom pour l'enfant messieurs.

_Rentrez dans vos dortoirs, j'informerais le directeur de votre situation.

_Oh, professeur Snape, n'oubliez pas aussi…

_Ne vous inquiéter pas messieurs. »

Harry et moi partons rejoindre son lit. Je le partage encore une dernière nuit avec lui. Je vais retrouver mon lit après jusqu' à la fin de ma grossesse.

Harry n'avait pas l'air ravi que nous nous séparions temporairement. Je le comprends mais c'est pour le bien du bébé. Nous nous effleurons juste et Harry n'arrête pas d'embrasser mon ventre. C'est une zone très chatouilleuse.

Nous avons beaucoup discutés à propos de nous, de l'enfant, du prénom, de beaucoup de choses. Nous avons bien dormis.

Fin du Flash Back

En cours, nous suivions sans difficultés. J'étais un peu distrait par moments mais ça ne se voyait pas trop.

J'ai hâte d'accouché du bébé.

Le week-end nous allons à Pré au Lard pour préparer la venue du bébé.

Harry est aussi impatient que moi.

Nous avons fait une liste pour être sûr d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut. Hermione et Ron nous y ont même aidés. Nous les laissons se déclarer, même si ce n'est pas gagné, pour aller de notre côté. Nous commençons par aller pour le berceau, les biberons, les couches et tout le nécessaire.

Je n'ai pas osé le dire à Harry mais j'aimerais garder le berceau des Malfoy pour le bébé mais je ne sais pas comment lui demander…

« Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander Draco ?

_...Oui…C'est pour le berceau…je voudrais bien garder…le berceau des Malfoy…Le mien…

_C'était pas si difficile…Je suis d'accord…j'aurai bien aimé celui des Potter. »

Je vous ai déjà dit combien Harry était l'homme de ma vie ?! J'en suis trop heureux. Nous regardons les vêtements, Harry s'est un tout petit peu amélioré pour les assortiments mais pas assez. On a beaucoup de fou rire enfin Harry fait tout pour me faire rire. Et ça fonctionne plutôt bien je dois dire. Je l'embrasse et je l'emmène pour les jouets de bébé.

Nous essayons de voir ce qui pourrait être attrayant pour le bébé et dont il ne se lasserait pas. Un vendeur nous conseille avec efficacité et nous n'avons pas eu la presse à scandale, Harry est ravi.

Une journée sans paparazzi, c'est le bonheur. Nous allons au rayon vêtements. C'est le même vendeur qui nous conseille autant qu'il nous aide pour tout le magasin. C'est ce qui se passe et on a encore tout le reste de l'après-midi pour nous. Nous rejoignons Hermione en shopping, il faut refaire la garde robe d'Harry et la mienne vu que je vais prendre du poids. Je vais voir Mme Guipure pour la renseigner elle était au courant de ma condition, enfin plus au moins…

Elle était heureuse de me revoir et de la bonne nouvelle. Il y avait bien longtemps que j'étais venu. Un nouvel arrivage de vêtements fait mon bonheur avec Mme Guipure.

Harry a vu notre enthousiasme et il a voulu s'en aller mais on l'a rattrapé à temps. Séance de défilé, Hermione se prête même au jeu et Ron aussi surtout qu'Hermione l'a forcé. Moi, je veux la faire la surprise à Harry. Hermione est d'accord, il vaut mieux que ça reste entre nous. Nous sortons prendre l'air pour aller manger des cochonneries et aller voir les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux Weasley. Ils ont essayés de me prendre comme cobaye mais Harry les as dissuadés dans l'arrière boutique en leur disant ma situation. Ils sont venus s'excuser mais en plus Harry a été leur cobaye avec mon aide.

Mon chéri ne s'est douté de rien sauf quand sa coupe de cheveux a radicalement changé avec la couleur. J'ai dû m'excuser auprès de lui mais ça m'a donné une idée pour le coiffeur. Harry a dû se douter de mon intention car il m'a emmené chez le coiffeur à contre cœur. Il savait que je ne l'aurais pas lâché avec ça aussi non. Sa nouvelle coupe lui va ravir. Je me fais épointer les cheveux. C'est suffisant. Nous sortons pour rentrer à Poudlard après être passé aux Trois Balais. Ses amis sont plutôt marrant, Blaise s'est joint à nous avec Théo et Pansy. Ils sont mes meilleurs amis à Serpentards contrairement aux autres. Pansy est une chic fille, elle est bi et elle sort avec Milli qui est rentré chez elle. Mère et Père ont devinés mon état mais ils le cachent et je les en remercies. Je vais mettre Harry au courant avec ses amis.

Mère m'a convoqué au Manoir mais elle ne me force pas. C'est mauvais signe, ça veut dire que Voldemort doit avoir quelques soupçons.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Mère et père vont se réfugiés au QG de l'Ordre. C'est bon mais moi, je resterai à Poudlard dans notre nouvel appartement à Harry et à moi. Mes sœurs seront avec Hermione et Ron. Je leur ai présenté il n'y a pas longtemps et on a découvert que Xihala était une vraie farceuse avec les jumeaux Fred et Georges. Xierenas avait un peu peur. Ginny l'a mis en confiance.

Xiela nous as chanté une berceuse pour Xierenas. Harry a dû me porter jusqu'à notre appartement. Xiela nous as chanté une des magnifiques berceuses avec une voix paisible qui m'endort à chaque fois.

Harry a dormi comme une souche, il ne savait pas les effets de la voix de Xiela. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, on a une petite cuisine à nous et notre propre salle de bain. Harry mange avec appétit après qu'on se soit embrassé comme des désespérer.

Nous nous préparons et descendons rejoindre nos amis qui discutent tous ensemble. Nous allons en cours, nous avons décidé que j'irais avec Hermione et Harry avec Blaise pour pouvoir nous contrôler en cours. C'était une bonne idée et puis comme ça je peux débattre plus longtemps avec Hermione. Désormais nos cours en communs devront se dérouler comme ça.

Je me mets avec les filles le plus souvent pour ne pas à avoir des sautes d'humeur sur les garçons.

Ils le comprennent mais c'est dur pour Harry et moi. Pourtant il m'embrasse quand même quand il peut et qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous. Dumbledore m'a donné des nouvelles de mes parents. Ils sont à Poudlard, l'appartement à côté du nôtre. J'y vais de ce pas vu que mes sœurs sont déjà là-bas, elles ont été transférées pendant nos cours.

Père joue avec les deux dernières tandis que Xiela me saute dessus avec mère. Mère me sonde du regard, je sais qu'elle veut savoir, je relève ma robe de sorcier et ma chemise pour qu'elle voit mon ventre rebondi mais aussi pour que mère ressente l'énergie du petit être en moi. Elle le ressent et moi aussi, Xierenas veut le sentir, elle s'approche et y pose sa main aussi. C'est étrange de sentir ce petit être né en moi. Harry arrive et il est stressé, je lui souris, ça le détend. Il fait un baise main à maman et un hochement de tête à père. Maman est ravi de son gendre. J'ai bien choisi mon parti. Père s'occupe des filles en étant devenu plus coincé que tout à l'heure.

« Décoince-toi Papa, Harry ne vas pas te juger comme ça. Maman, pourrais-je garder le berceau Malfoy ? Harry et moi y tenons pour le bébé.

_Lequel mon chéri parce qu'en fait il y en as plusieurs.

_Plusieurs ? Combien exactement ?

_Peut-être cinq ou six…

_Oh mais c'est intéressant n'est-ce pas Drago ?

_Qui te dit qu'on n'en aura que cinq, six ?

_Plus ? Mmmm, je dis pas non. Pour l'instant occupons nous de celui qui est en route.

_Tout a fait d'accord mon cœur. »

Xihala viens me voir, nous n'avons pas parlé des parrains et marraines. J'aimerais que Xihala soit la marraine. Pour le parrain, je laisse Harry choisir, je pense que Ron va être choisi par Harry.

Nous allons dîner et je voudrais qu'on mange tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Ils acceptent et je vais pouvoir présenter mes sœurs et on aura plus à se cacher pour se balader. Nous y sommes, tout s'est bien passé, les filles étaient émerveillées du spectacle. Nous avons bien mangés et on a bien rigolés même les parents ont été drôles. Toutes les tables étaient joyeuses. J'étais heureux Hermione s'est dévergondé un peu. Je me suis endormi en plein festin, Harry m'a porté à l'infirmerie, il a eu peur. C'est dû à un trop plein d'émotion. J'étais si heureux.

Je reste à l'infirmerie pour la journée en observation pour me calmer.

Quand je sors c'est l'heure du dîner. Harry m'a gardé une petite place. Hermione embrasse Ron, enfin ils se sont mis ensemble. Je les félicite et j'embrasse Harry en me mettant sur ses genoux.

Nous mangeons bien mais moi deux fois plus que Harry. Je suis repu et on va se promener au lac. Harry va en cours, j'ai le droit de ne pas y aller, c'est potion et ensuite c'est le cours d'Hagrid. Je dois éviter ces deux cours, mes parents discutent beaucoup, on rattrape le temps perdus, Xierenas et Xihala courent devant nous derrière des hermines et des bébés renards.

Je me demande d'où ils sortent. C'est le cours d'Hagrid. Ils n'ont pas l'air si dangereux. Nous y assistons et nous découvrons des choses intéressantes sur eux, Xierenas en porte même un. Ils sont adorables. Il y a une hermine et un renard qui s'approchent de moi, je les caresse, ils ont l'air très protecteur l'un envers l'autre, c'est si mignon.

Harry arrive et me prend par surprise, on s'embrasse et il va en cours, les petits monstres nous suivent, c'est rigolo. Après le cours, ils nous suivent encore, je le signale à Hagrid.

« Oh, ça veut dire qu'ils vous veulent pour maître ou pour vous protéger, ils vont grandir et évolués. En plus ils se sont très attachés l'un à l'autre, disons que c'est deux là se considère comme des frères et c'est très rare. Vous pouvez les garder, tu passeras pour la nourriture, je t'expliquerai ce qu'il y a à savoir.

_D'accord, à plus tard Professeur.

_A plus tard Malfoy. »

Je marche encore un peu avec père, un petit vent frais nous fait du bien.

Cela va faire trois mois que je me balade avec un de mes deux parents et mes sœurs de temps en temps ou les deux parents en même temps, Il y a bien longtemps qu'on avais pas parlé comme ça. Encore six mois avant de voir notre bébé. Aujourd'hui, on fait une écographie pour connaître le sexe du bébé, les parents vont faire cours de Duel magique.

On est fixé, c'est des jumeaux, des garçons. J'en suis heureux. Harry aussi il est complètement excité. Maman l'a deviné à voir le comportement d'Harry. Père à dû avoir des soupçons. Les autres aussi. Harry a raté son effet surprise, il boude.

« Harry, on peut parler des parrains et marraines ?

_Oui, qui as-tu choisi ?

_La marraine du premier jumeau, j'avais pensé à Xihala, pour le parrain, je te laisse choisir et le parrain du deuxième, j'avais pensé à Blaise.

_C'est d'accord, le parrain, Ron et la marraine je pense à Luna.

_Luna ? Luna Lovegood ?

_Exact.

_Pourquoi pas ? Ça me va. J'irais lui demander. »

Mon ventre a bien grossi. Harry m'embête souvent mais il me rassure tout le temps. Je l'aime cet homme. Dire que c'est des jumeaux. Mes parents vont être grands parents. Je rigole à cette pensée, ils se demandent ce qui se passe et je leur partage ma pensée, maman n'est pas contre mais père nous fait une scène.

Le renard est près du feu et l'hermine est contre son ventre, il est caché entre ses pattes, c'est adorable. Je les amène à notre appartement vu que nous étions à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. On s'endort vite. Nos petits compagnons ont bien grandis et ils viennent nous réveiller.

Nous allons visiter un musée sorcier et ensuite un parc d'attraction. C'est génial, je n'aurai pas le droit de faire beaucoup d'attraction et encore…Harry, mes parents, mon parrain, Hermione, même le Directeur avec Pompom ont été formels.

La vie est vraiment trop injuste pour les sorciers porteurs, moi qui en plus raffole des attractions, je vais quand même me régaler avec le musée, Hermione et moi allons bien nous amuser. J'espère.

On y est, au début je pensais qu'Harry se lasserait mais il est très attentif, Hermione nous rejoint tandis que Ron s'ennuie. L'heure de l'attraction est arrivée après le déjeuner. Je fais un tour avec Harry puis ils vont s'amuser. Je continue à faire le tour de la Foire que nous avons commencé. Les parents sont derrières pour que je ne sois pas trop seul, les petites sœurs sont avec la classe des Gryffondors. Il faut qu'elles s'amusent.

Nous trouvons des choses très intéressantes. Nous avons beaucoup d'avis différents en matière de Déco. Ce n'est pas très flagrant mais ça peut faire une grande différence.

J'ai trop marché, il faut que je me repose.

Je vois des flashs au loin, oh non, pas les paparazzis. Harry court de l'autre côté et ses amis me rejoignent pour me cacher. On est arrivé à Poudlard mais aucune trace d'Harry. Je suis inquiet.

Il est arrivé essoufflés, trempés et rouge, je lui donne un verre d'eau et l'embrasse chastement pour qu'il reprenne son souffle.

Il me sourit et va prendre une douche, moi je suis en pyjama à l'attendre dans le canapé. Je n'aime pas aller au lit alors qu'il est vide. Il s'est endormi sa tête sur mes genoux. Nos petits compagnons nous ont apportés des couvertures, ils sont adorables, je les caresses et les embrasses. Nous nous installons, j'amène une petite couverture pour eux juste à côté. Ils s'y blottissent. Je m'endors en me mettant sur Harry et écoutant sa respiration, elle me berce. Le lendemain, je sens une caresse sur le visage. C'est Harry.

« Bonjour mon cœur.

_B'jour.

_On a cours aujourd'hui, si tu ne veux pas y aller, il n'y a pas de problème mais moi, je n'ai aucune excuse Draco.

_Même pas celle d'un sorcier qui a besoin de son compagnon ?

_Même pas celle-là. J'ai essayé et ça n'a pas marché.

_D'accord, je t'attends ici, je n'aime pas le lit.

_pourquoi ça ?

_Trop grand. Surtout quand tu n'es pas là.

_J'essayerais de faire le plus vite pour te rejoindre alors. »

Il m'embrasse, Il prend sa douche et s'habille. Il va en cours après m'avoir embrassé et me murmurait des mots d'amour. Il n'aime pas me voir triste.

Je ne bouge pas du canapé. Toute la matinée je n'ai pas bougé. Les petits monstres n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, ils voulaient sortirs et je ne bougeais pas.

Midi, je me bouge enfin pour me doucher et m'habiller. Nous allons manger à la Grande Salle après qu'Harry soit venue me chercher. Maman me prend dans ses bras parce qu'elle a vu que je n'étais pas très heureux. Harry me laisse un peu seul dehors, il vient me prendre dans ses bras pour aller en cours. Je vais voir Hagrid pour les petits monstres qui veulent me protéger. Père a son cours que dans quelques heures, il m'accompagne.

« Fils.

_Qu'y a-t-il papa ?

_Draco, je ne suis pas très heureux à l'idée que tu sois fiancé à Potter.

_Harry, père, Harry, il vous as accepté en tant que beaux-parents. C'est déjà un début et il ne cesse de me surprendre, chaque jour, il m'écrit une phrase ou deux pour en faire un poème.

Si tu savais à quel point ça me touche, du baume au cœur. Il est attentionné et il vous as même aidé il n'y a pas longtemps d'après les ragots. Vous étiez même en très bon terme.

_Je dois avouer que ce soit vrai.

_Tu vois, fais-en aussi papa, pour moi, les petites sœurs et pour tes petits enfants, papa. J'y tiens et Harry n'a pas connu une enfance heureuse et Dieu seul sait combien il a eu du mal à m'en parler et à me faire confiance. Fais-moi plaisir et n'essaie pas d'avoir envie de le tuer à tous bouts de champ.

J'aimerais vraiment que nous soyons unis comme une famille avec Harry, je t'en prie.

_Je peux essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

_Essayer, c'est déjà un progrès papa. Puis on a décidés de se marier après la naissance des jumeaux quand on pourra les prendre dans nos bras. On n'a pas encore décidé pour une nourrice, je tiens à travailler mais harry n'aime pas trop l'idée pour l'instant.

Je suis un peu d'accord avec lui papa, pas pour l'instant. Pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur les jumeaux et la préparation du mariage. Il a même été catégorique, Molly Weasley, maman et toi vous vous en occuper, c'est Harry qui paie. Il a insisté auprès de maman et Molly, elles ont dû céder et moi aussi.

_Je vois. Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais m'incliner.

_Harry aime offrir mais c'est dur d'accepter l'aide des autres. »

J'accompagne père à son cours, c'est notre cours avec les Gryffondors. Harry me saute dessus. Hermione l'écarte un peu de moi pour qu'il soit plus concentré. C'est plutôt amusant. Je me pose, je n'en peux plus d'être debout, je me sens comme une grosse baleine. Mon ventre a bien grossit. Les serpentards n'en sont pas ravis sauf mes amis, Milli vient juste d'arriver et elle m'a sauté dessus pour un câlin quand elle a vu mon ventre arrondi. Elle m'a félicité même après avoir su que c'était Harry le père. Elle a charrié un petit peu pour ça mais il ne l'a pas mal pris. Je me sens si lourd. Le cours d'après, c'est histoire de la magie, le professeur Binns comprend ma situation et accepte que je dors en cours.

Harry m'a réveillé pour que j'aille me reposer.

Pov Harry 

Draco est si beau endormi. Je le réveille et il va se reposer à l'appartement. Je demande à Cissa de le rejoindre, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul, je tiens trop à lui. Elle a compris. Blaise s'est joint à nous. Il nous a fait rigoler.

Hermione part avec Ron, Blaise n'est pas rejeté par les amoureux. Draco me manque, toute la journée je ne pense qu'à lui. On va bientôt se marier.

En plus on va bientôt avoir des jumeaux, encore deux mois.

Draco a eu souvent des sautes d'humeur ces temps-ci, je ne lui reproche rien.

Nous dormons quand même ensemble la nuit au lit. Draco n'aime pas le canapé et il n'aime pas non plus rester cloîtré.

Je l'embrasse toujours avant de partir en cours.

Il ne dit rien mais je continue encore les phrases pour un poème. Un poème que je lui dédis. J'espère que ça le touche. Je suis souvent avec Ron, Hermione et Blaise, ce dernier est souvent avec eux. Je me demande s'ils ne font pas un ménage à trois ? Je demanderais à Draco.

Il est en train de manger son banana Split et sa glace choco-vanille. Je l'embrasse après qu'il m'est vu et qu'il me demande de le rejoindre pour manger le gros pot de glace. Je mange avec lui puis nous regardons un film, Draco a voulu regarder Titanic, on pleure comme des madeleines.

Draco c'est une fontaine, moi je dois pas être loin du résultat.

Quand nous avons terminé de le regarder nous sommes silencieux, nous profitons du moment, Draco fait des commentaires sur le film.

« Draco, j'aurais une question à te demander, à propos de Blaise.

_Il est bi et il a un faible pour le couple de tes amis.

_Comment à tu devinais que…

_Tu es si transparent, chéri. Il traîne souvent avec eux ?

_Oh, ça pour traîner, ils traînent.

_Oh, alors, oui, ils font un ménage à trois.

_ ?

_Harry chéri, ..RENT.

_Ah.

_C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

_Tu veux que je dise quoi ?

_Par exemple, combien je ressemble à un top model, combien je suis séduisant, que je suis un dieu qui devient une énorme baleine…

_Draco, tu seras toujours quelqu'un de séduisant pour moi et jamais tu ne ressembleras à une baleine. Je suis même heureux de me marier avec toi et que tu ne sois pas un anorexique mais quelqu'un avec quelques rondeurs.

_Eh, je te permets pas. Quelques rondeurs c'est déjà trop.

_Draco, tu es enceint, de jumeau qui plus est, ils prennent la place dans ton ventre. Tu n'es pas gros et je t'aime, mets-toi ça dans le crâne. J'ai hâte de voir les jumeaux, de les porter pour nous marier !

_J'ai hâte aussi de voir ces anges. Nos anges. Je t'aime Harry.

_Je t'aime aussi et je veux voir nos anges comme tu dis. Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas trop farceurs comme Fred et Georges.

_Oh non, pas ça pitié. Je leur mettrai une bonne fessée à chaque fois…aouch…

_Qu'es-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

_Les jumeaux.

_Les jumeaux ?

_Ils m'ont donnés un coup. _(Draco voit le regard d'Harry qui souhaiterait les sentir.)_ Tu veux les sentir ?

_Oh oui alors. »

Draco s'assoit de façon à ce que je puisse poser sa tête sur son ventre. Je les sens, Draco est un peu tendu, ils ne supportent pas trop les coups des jumeaux. J'embrasse la peau de son ventre après avoir remonter son haut.

C'est devenu calme. Draco se remet de ses émotions, je l'embrasse.

Il va au lit avec nos petits compagnons. Je vais me coucher à mon tour.

Draco est vraiment quelqu'un d'attirant même enceint, il dégage quelque chose de fragile. C'est ce que je ressens. Je lui caresse le visage. Je l'aime cet homme.

Nous commençons par Potion, heureusement que Draco n'est pas avec nous.

La potion est extrêmement dangereuse. Snape nous aide depuis que Draco a ses sautes d'humeur. Sev en a été une de ses victimes. Moi aussi mais je m'y habitué, Sev a eu une peur bleu je pense. Pansy fait le cours avec moi. Elle est sympa et c'est vrai que je l'ai peut être mal jugé au début.

Je m'en vais au cours de métamorphose. Draco nous attend à une table ronde, désormais nous sommes tous regroupés autour de la table ronde pour voir nos erreurs et nous perfectionné entre nous. Draco n'utilise pas trop sa magie mais les jumeaux si, ils en profitent.

Ca m'amuse, Draco est exaspéré par nos petits garnements mais ils caressent son ventre. Ca ne les calme pas pour autant, j'y mets ma main et ça a l'air de les calmer. Draco est jaloux, il boude parce que les jumeaux ne l'ont pas écoutés. Il croit qu'ils m'aiment plus que lui. Draco a besoin d'amour venant de ses enfants, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir lui en donner pour l'instant.

« Draco… (_Draco ne répond pas.)_ Mon cœur, les jumeaux pourront t'en donner plein d'amour quand ils seront sortis de ton ventre mais avant ils te montrent qu'ils sont vivants. Ils veulent juste te montrer qu'ils veulent être avec toi d'accord.

_Pour être avec moi, tu peux le dire, ils le sont en étant dans mon ventre et tant qu'ils y sont ils ne pourront pas être bien loin.

_Mon cœur…chéri, calme toi. Je t'aime, d'accord. Nous allons avoir des jumeaux et il est normal qu'on ait des passes difficiles d'accord ?

_d'accord.

_Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, Je t'aime, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, et les jumeaux aussi. »

Draco semble irradier d'amour, je ressens la présence des jumeaux. Ce sont eux qui font ça. J'embrasse Draco et je l'emmène à nos cours. Il est plus calme. Il est épuisé, je l'amène à ses parents, Cissa ne donne aucun cours aujourd'hui, je le laisse avec elle. Il va pouvoir se reposer.

Je suis heureux, les petits anges ont fait un bon boulot. Draco est complètement détendu.

Encore une semaine où Draco est sur le balcon regardant le ciel étoilé, il va bientôt accoucher et on va le transporter à l'infirmerie.

On s'embrasse quand je l'amène à l'infirmerie. Il s'allonge alors qu'il a mal. Des contractions, je l'embrasse et part alors que Pomfresh commençait à me dire d'aller dehors. J'attends avec Hermione et Ron, notre médecin traitant spécialement les grossesses masculines qui arrivent en trombe et rentre rapidement. On entend souvent des insultes et des insanités de la bouche de mon ange.

On entend deux bébés braillaient, ils viennent me chercher, Draco tiens un des deux jumeaux dans ses bras, le deuxième, on me le met dans les bras, il a les yeux grands ouvert, ils ont les yeux gris-vert mélangés, ils ont des petits cheveux bruns terminant sur des pointes blondes-blanches. Ils gazouillent dans nos bras.

Le premier que tient Draco s'appellera Jamiel, le second, Lazhiel.

Hermione et Ron viennent les voir, nous laissons Draco. Je dépose nos bébés dans les deux berceaux de Malfoy qu'on a récupéré il n'y a pas longtemps. Cissa est allé les voir avec Lucius quand Draco était réveillé et quand je faisais manger un des deux parce que Draco avait déjà fait manger le premier avant que je n'arrive. Ils les ont pris dans leurs bras et ils se sont fait tirer les cheveux. On a bien rigolé, je câline mon Draco, il ne me rejette pas. Les bébés gazouillent dans les bras de leurs grands-parents. Ils sont absolument craquant.

Même les amis ont craqués pour leurs bouilles. On a bien rigolé de Ron quand il s'est retrouvé avec un teint bleu et des cheveux verts.

Draco lui a redonné son apparence mais avec difficulté à cause de son fou rire. Il a nos enfants dans ses bras, il les embrasse pour ensuite les mettre au lit dans leur berceau.

Ils se sont endormis très vite. Nos petits anges, Draco et moi les regardons au dessus des berceaux.

Ils sentent nos regards et en un clignement de paupières, les deux jumeaux sont dans le même berceau. Draco sourit et moi aussi.

« D'accord, vous pouvez dormir ensemble mais pas de bêtises. Demain, nous irons à l'appartement Harry, j'aimerais qu'on les laisse à Winky, une des elfes du château, c'est mon ancienne nourrice. Elle est adorable.

_Pourrait-on demander à Dobby aussi ?

_Oui, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. C'est notre ancien elfe de maison ?

_Oui, mais il est extrêmement gentil.

_Harry, ça te dirait la cérémonie dans un mois ?

_Un mois ? Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

_Au Manoir Malfoy ?

_Je…j'ai peur que là-bas on soit en danger Dray.

_Oui c'est vrai.

_Pourquoi pas dans le Parc ? Ici, à Poudlard ?

_Oui, là ça me va. Il faudra leur dire pour la préparation. Tu iras avec papa.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se respecte un minimum. On évitera de s'entre tuer.

_C'est pas drôle, Harry. Je tiens vraiment à ce qu'il fasse des efforts et toi aussi.

_On ne peut pas l'obliger Drago, il faut du temps. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses.

Il faudra juste que je me prépare physiquement avec la nouvelle garde-robe.

_Non Harry, une nouvelle robe sorcière ! Exprès pour le mariage. Maman te la choisira avec Papa. C'est une tradition sorcière.

_Si c'est une tradition alors je m'incline. Je préfère les respecter on ne sait jamais. Je ne connaissais rien au monde sorcier avant d'y rentrer.

_Tu me la racontais Harry. Je sais, je te les apprendrais.

_J'y compte bien. »

Nous emmenons les jumeaux avec nous et nous sommes arrivés à l'appartement, les berceaux étaient là. On les y a déposés pour aller dormir à notre tour. C'était sans compter les mois d'abstinence que nous avons passés. Draco s'est offert et on a encore oublié les protections. Je suis sûr qu'il va encore de nouveau tombé enceinte.

« Chéri, je sais et je le voulais. Je t'ai dit que j'en voulais plein de toi pas qu'un seul.

_Draco, tu viens juste de sortir d'un accouchement. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du favoritisme et que tu sois trop épuisé pour t'occuper des jumeaux et les elfes seront débordés.

_Harry, calme toi c'est normal qu'on ai peur mais je veux être enceint en plus, je ne veux pas les laissés alors je serai homme au foyer, j'en ai parlé à mes parents, ils sont d'accord.

_Alors, à une condition, tu travailleras en tant que mon associé et tu pourras travailler au foyer et on échangera de temps en temps pour que je goûte aux avantages d'un père au foyer.

_Merci Harry, je t'aurais traité de goujat si tu ne m'aurais pas proposé l'échange **et** **des **vacances de temps en temps.

_Oui j'en aurai été un.

_Harry ?

_ Oui mon cœur ?

_ Combien veux-tu d'enfants ?

_Je n'en sais rien mais beaucoup. Je veux d'une famille nombreuse.

Espérons que tu n'auras à jamais avoir de triplés ou des quadruplés. Tu ne les supporterais dans ton ventre et je ne veux pas te perdre, pour moi et nos anges. »

Je l'embrasse après cette déclaration. Les bébés braillent, ils ont fait un cauchemar, je me lève avec Draco, on en prend chacun un pour les bercer. Ils se calment et on les remet dans le même berceau.

Ils se prennent la main. Enfin leur petit doigt comme s'ils faisaient une promesse. C'est adorable, Draco s'émerveille devant ses créatures qu'il nous a offert.

Nous partons dormir. Le lendemain, Dobby et Winky arrivent et les font manger tandis que nous courons manger avec nos amis. Ils nous attendent à la table des Gryffondors. Draco va à la table des Serpentards.

Il me rejoint un peu plus tard à la fin du repas. Nous mangeons notre dessert, Ron a fait une gaffe et Hermione aussi en commentant le journal aujourd'hui, ils ont failli dévoiler que Draco allait de nouveau être enceint. Enfin ils croient que ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais justement c'est assez embarrassant.

C'est le contraire qui va se produire. Draco mange modérément, c'était devenu rare quand il était enceint. Il est inquiet, il voudrait pouvoir emmener les jumeaux avec nous et les faire manger avec nous. Quand on parle du loup, il y a les jumeaux qui viennent d'apparaître dans nos bras à Dray et à moi, tout le monde les trouve adorable, ils font les zouaves. Nous les faisons manger, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, Draco s'en sort mieux on les laisse aux filles pour faire leur rot, Hermione et Ginny se propose pour. Elles ont du vomi sur elle, les jumeaux ont bien écouté la farce de leur maman.

On est tous pliés de rire.

Nous récupérons les jumeaux, ils s'endorment rapidement. On les porte jusqu'à l'appartement. Les elfes s'excusent, on ne leur en veut pas, ce sont les jumeaux qui sont responsables. Apparemment ils ne veulent pas des elfes, on viendra les chercher à chaque fois qu'il faudra manger. Ils sont d'affreux petits monstres aux bouilles adorables. Nous allons en cours en retard de Lucius Malfoy. Futur Beau-père, ex-mangemort de Voldy-chou et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être ma fête aujourd'hui.

« Peut –on savoir …

_Ce sont les enfants père.

_Ici je suis votre professeur.

_C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu, mets-nous en retenue et c'est tout, viens Harry, allons voir les jumeaux. »

Draco à l'air passablement sur les nerfs, il me raconte que Lucius refuse la cérémonie à Poudlard et qu'il essaie de gâcher la cérémonie. Draco n'en peut plus. Le Manoir Malfoy est devenu dangereux. Qu'es-ce que le Père Malfoy ne comprend pas ?

Je vais de ce pas lui poser la question après avoir calmer Draco, Ron et Hermione sont venus le chercher et s'en occuper avec Zabini, Pansy et Milli.

Ils me laissent aller parler à Lucius, il est un peu en rogne.

« Pourquoi vous essayer de gâcher la cérémonie, qu'es-ce que ça vous apporte ?

_Taisez-vous Potter, il y a quelques livres qui pourrait vous aider là-bas. C'est pour cela et je ne peux pas y aller comme ça mais avec une excuse vous comprenez mais Draco n'a rien voulu savoir, il est trop chamboulé émotionnellement pour écouter.

_Vous ne faites rien pour arranger les choses aussi, j'ai dit à Draco qu'il nous faudra du temps pour qu'on s'accepte réellement mais je n'aie pas l'impression que vous faites énormément d'effort de votre côté.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous propose une trêve lors de ce mariage et des préparatifs et en échange je vous donne un coup de main pour les livres qui pourront m'aider.

_J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège.

_Ce n'en est pas un.

_Je ne parlais pas de vous Potter mais du Manoir et des livres.

_C'en est un. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ça mais on ne sera pas tout seul à être sur nos gardes. Qui plus est Draco a besoin de notre soutien Lucius et n'oubliez pas de m'appeler par mon prénom même si ça vous coûte.

_Ca ne me coûte pas Pot…Harry.

_Je n'en doute pas. Papy lulu._ (Clin d'œil à la fic du même titre, elle est géniale !)_

_Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

Je rejoins Draco pour lui expliquer l'histoire, son père arrive et confirme mon histoire, Draco se jette dans les bras de son père. Il est soulagé. Moi aussi. Je le tiens dans mes bras. Draco tient à se reposer. Les jumeaux ont été silencieux quand je les ai prit dans mes bras pour les faire manger. Ils ont joué magiquement mais pas longtemps pour dormir.

Je rejoins Dray, il réfléchit. Je lui caresse le visage. Cissa vient nous rendre visite. Je les laisse discuter pour emmener les jumeaux avec moi dehors, je demande à mes meilleurs amis de m'accompagner, Blaise et Theodore Nott, viennent avec nous, ce dernier s'est joint à nous y a pas longtemps. Il s'est rallié à notre cause. Les jumeaux ont l'air de bien l'aimer.

Hermione et Ginny les embêtent, les garçons ne sont pas très contents d'être mis de côté. Les jumeaux eux ne veulent plus être embêtés. Ils font de la magie instinctivement. Je les prends dans mes bras pour les calmer.

Draco arrive et m'en prend un des bras précieusement. Ils sont calmes, on a eu une peur bleue.

Draco a ressenti leur colère c'est pour ça qu'il est là. On les ramène à l'appartement, il faut qu'ils dorment, ce ne sont encore que des bébés. On leur donnera leur jouet demain. Draco et moi avons besoin de discuter. Surtout Draco, il faut mettre les choses au clair.

Dumbledore souhaite que je continue mon entraînement avec lui et Rogue, nous avons souvent des cours les week-ends. Draco garde souvent les enfants, le week-end prochain, je pourrai profiter de leurs présences. Draco a repris du poids, on est seuls avec ses parents à le savoir.

Cela va faire quatre mois, son ventre commence à prendre. Il est un peu inquiet et il se démène beaucoup avec les jumeaux, je m'en veux d'avoir des cours et de ne pas l'aider plus que ça. Je le lui fais comprendre quand je suis avec lui, je m'occupe des jumeaux et ensuite je le dorlote. Les jumeaux sont sur leur septième mois. Ils marchent à quatre pattes et n'arrêtent pas de trotter dans l'appart. On n'arrête pas de leur courir après. De vrais petits galopins. Ils sont quand même adorables. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient grandis aussi vite.

On va en ville ce week-end, je veux que les petits découvrent le monde.

La cérémonie a été repoussé et justement c'est définitif, dans trois semaines, il y aura notre mariage, je l'ai officiellement demandé devant toute l'école il y a plusieurs moi de cela. La plupart nous ont félicités mais certains sont homophobes et quand ils ont su qui étaient nos alliés, ils ont été insultés ou d'autres ont failli voir leur vie écourté. On a pris peur mais on fera quand même notre mariage à Poudlard. Les jumeaux sont de vrais zouaves, en plus on n'arrive pas à les tenir en place dans nos bras. Ils regardent partout autour d'eux, de vrais curieux, pire que moi je pense, Draco doit sûrement penser la même chose. Il nous emmène chez Mme Guipure pour les vêtements, ensuite nous irons chercher les bagues de mariages. Les futurs beaux-parents nous y rejoindrons pour nous conseillés mais avant, ils vont me choisir ma robe sorcière.

Draco lui apparemment a déjà choisi mais je refuse de voir parce que je ne veux pas que le mariage se passe mal.

Les petits garnements gigotent énormément, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû les prendre avec moi mais j'ai pris les transats pour les petits. Je les y dépose, ils ne pourront pas utiliser leur magie en y étant pour éviter les dangers. Ils ne pourront pas transplaner. Draco n'est pas très content mais ils calment les jumeaux et ils découvrent quand même le monde sorcier.

Ils utilisent quand même la magie pour faire voler des objets, ça s'arrête là heureusement. Draco est allé voir les livres, moi, je suis allé aux sucreries même si Draco en avait envie, il nous rejoindra plus tard.

Ron et Hermione avec Blaise y sont. Je me joins à eux et je détache les jumeaux, ils sont contents. Je commande deux biberons de chocolat chaud pour les petits. Theodore Nott a l'air passablement nerveux. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Des mangemorts attaquent le village. Non, Draco, il est encore à la librairie, enfin normalement, je le vois entrer avec ses parents, ils nous rejoints, il est blessé, je le prends dans mes bras et vois que c'est une égratignure mais je le soigne instinctivement. Des mangemorts nous ont vus et ils ont lancés des sorts. On a failli être touchés mais ça s'est encore produit, la magie que j'ai drainés, je regarde Draco, je crois que des mots sortent de ma bouche.

_«__Monseigneur, je serai toujours là. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. _

__Je te l'ai déjà dit__…__ne m'appelles plus comme ça. __»_

J'ai senti la puissance de nouveau déferler en moi et j'ai juste levé la main pour faire je ne sais trop quoi mais on a encore était protégé. Draco s'est évanoui et moi aussi.

On s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie et Theo était là avec les jumeaux et Blaise aussi. Hermione et Ron étaient ensemble à ruminer. Apparemment Theo a un faible pour Blaise et ils sont ensemble. Blaise a laissé le couple entre eux.

Draco se réveille et il vient me voir.

_«__Je me souviens__…__Qu'es ce qui se passe exactement. __»_

Draco et moi pouvons nous parler sans ouvrir la bouche.

Nous portons les jumeaux avant que Pomfresh ne vienne dire à Blaise et Theo d'aller dehors. Ils emmènent les jumeaux, Draco est triste et moi aussi. On dort ensemble à l'infirmerie pour nous reposer.

Le lendemain, la bouille des jumeaux est la première chose que nous voyons, Draco prend instinctivement les jumeaux dans ses bras pour les embrasser, moi j'en fais de même. Nous les gardons encore un peu contre nous. Ils sont venus magiquement. Draco a un sourire, il a vu qu'ils avaient encore utilisés la magie malgré l'interdiction. Ce n'est pas bien grave vu que ce ne sont que des enfants imprévisibles.

Ils font les clowns pour nous tirer des sourires. On sourit, Draco les déposent délicatement dans les berceaux, ils adorent être cajolés. Draco chante une berceuse. Il la chantonne et ça endort les petits. Mon ange s'allonge et je l'entoure de mes bras. On réfléchi.

« Harry, Draco, il faut que je vous montre ça.

_Hermione, les petits dorment.

_Oups, désolé mais ils faut que vous voyez ça. Ce livre vous explique que c'est un lien d'âmes extrêmement complexes qui est rare et qui vous fait que vos magies et la magie de votre descendance sont liés en cas de danger de mort. C'est ce qui s'est produit mais ce n'est pas tout, ça vous est déjà arrivés n'est-ce pas ? Il est écrit que vous ne pourrez parler qu'à partir de la seconde fois. Que c'est-il passé la première fois ?

_Mes sœurs étaient en danger.

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment un danger de morts pour vous alors. Comment est-ce…Oh, je vois, tu tenais à tes sœurs à ce moment là ?

_On peut dire que… (Tourne le regard vers Harry et voit ce dernier acquiescé.) qu'on était déjà ensemble et il est vrai que je tiens beaucoup à mes sœurs.

_Moi aussi, il est vrai que je les avais déjà vus. Puis Draco était paniqué et moi aussi. Heureusement qu'elles n'ont rien eu.

Hermione, il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce que tu dis. Tu dis qu'il est complexe pourquoi ?

_Les cas sont souvent différents. Certains n'avaient pas acceptés leurs liens, ils se sont retrouvés autistes. Ceux qui l'ont souhaités mais les autres ont fait leur vie. Les liens que vous avez sont définis aux âmes sœurs.

_Heureusement que nous nous aimons. Je suis heureux. Qui plus est on attend un autre enfant.

_En parlant d'enfant, garçon ou fille ?

_Justement messieurs, il est temps que nous fassions une écographie.

_Mrs Pompom, peuvent-ils rester ?

_Oui mais qu'ils me laissent la faire. Et pas d'interruption. »

Pov Draco

Je sens le gel froid pour voir le bébé. On voit l'écographie sorcière, le bébé bouge et se forme. Pompom est formel, c'est un garçon. Harry est heureux avec moi.

Les jumeaux sont là, ils ont encore transplanés. On les prend dans nos bras. On les embrasse et je leur annonce la venue de leur petit frère.

Ils posent leurs mains sur mon ventre. C'est chatouillant.

Harry est attendri et il porte les jumeaux jusqu'au berceau à côté du lit.

J'ai hâte qu'ils marchent pour leur apprendre tout ce qu'il faut.

Harry me rejoint et m'enlace. On s'embrasse et on va à l'appartement avec les jumeaux après avoir bien papoté avec tout le monde.

Je ne sais pas comment nous allons gérer le lien.


End file.
